


One tale of war

by MilchRangel



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Miraculous, F/M, Other, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 05:11:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11284368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilchRangel/pseuds/MilchRangel
Summary: That was her last mistake, but she dont have nothing to lose. Maybe she'll find her brother, or the death will find her in the battlefield.





	One tale of war

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, this may have some uncorrects facs about WWII, just remember this is a fanfic. Enjoy!

The clock mark two o'clock sharp, while she wrote the letter she could hear the second hand of this advance, everything was calm.

Except his heart.

Many might say that her thoughts were not clear, that at some point her crazy idea would end up dead and that she was a complete   
selfish.

But what else did she have to lose?

His blue eyes were watery, even his long lashes were moistened by the small tears that dared to emerge.

She had nothing but him, his brother.

In his mind she wondered what war was for. Why on earth did that term even exist?

She had been brought up in a bosom of love for her neighbor, where she was taught that all human life was important and above all that union to strength.

So why those disputes over territory? Was power more important than human life?

She was not a saint, but it was clear she still did not understand the true functioning of the world or the people who tried to make things work in their own way and their vision of everything.

A child was no longer, not long before she had reached her eighteenth birthday, she was someone who could already stand on her own.

But she had indeed done so before, when his parents were called to the front, to the French"Belgian battalion.

Her mother had been recruited to serve in nursing since she had about ten years of experience in that field, while her father was a veteran of the Great War who had served at her fifteen years.

The last thing she and her brother knew of them was when they arrived in Arras, located in the north of France.

There was no news of his battalion, no letters.

Neither had the military arrived to give them the probable unfortunate news.

They had only taken their brother, Ivan, as reinforcement to the south, where the Italians were beginning to move to their country.

Ivan was the living image of his Father, a big man and a little sturdy, while she had come out the opposite of them, being as small as his mother.

"The war does not make much sense, only losses and destruction are caused," She murmured, folding the piece of paper he had taken to write his farewell.

"I suppose the ancient Greeks also wondered about that." A voice behind her stiffened her own thoughts.

It froze, they had discovered it.

She turned her body on the chair where she was sitting so she could see her friend.

His only friend, rather.

Now that she saw her with her extremely long black hair, I could feel some envy, now she had it under her shoulders and it was clear she would miss.

"Juleka." She swallowed as she saw his face completely still.

" Look change? She remarked, moving slowly toward her.

When she could stretch his hand and take the short strands of that black so intense that reflected the blue, knew that her friend had made a decision that could not stop.

As soon as his parents had been recruited to the battalion, his parents offered to take care of both brothers as a gesture of friendship for many years that the Couffaine had with the Dupain family.

Marinette and she had been friends from the first years of life to date.

That's why she could know what she was going to do, not what she was going to do.

"Come," she called, heading for the closet in the living room.

Marinette arched an eyebrow, intrigued by the strange attitude of her friend.

She thought that if she were the one who discovered it, she would be tied to a tree with the strongest chains and would let the crows eat her eyes as punishment and thus, she could not do something stupid.

He began to take garment by garment, throwing it to the ground.

They were full of dirt and even sent an intense musty smell.

" If you're going to go find Ivan, you have to look like a soldier Or that was not your plan? His voice sounded calm, as well as his facial expressions.

" How did you know that? She asked, taking one of the clothes she was throwing at him.

" You cut your hair over a boy, you loved your hair just because Nathaniel loved to see you with loose hair " He laughed a little, it was very strange, it was weird the time Juleka laughed openly " You need military clothes if you do not want Take it as a nurse, your plan is to get to where the battle is, " she said.

" Sometimes you scare me .

"You know that fear fears me, so it's natural." She raise her shoulders, dismissing her.

She took the smallest blue trousers he could find, those that had belonged to his uncle during World War I when he was a rather weak teenager, along with a light red long"sleeved shirt and a blue raincoat, handing it to his friend.

"I'm just going to ask you for one thing, in exchange for this." She looked down, feeling a lump in his throat. "Come back well, remember that in spite of everything, you have me".

And when she least expected it, she received a strong hug from Marinette, thinking that it would be the last hug they would share.

It was clearly that was his farewell.

And Juleka knew, as she also knew from the moment she saw Marinette's short hair that she would not stop at anything.

because, she went in search of his brother who in a few months had not known anything and was afraid that she had found the same fate as his parents.

And if this were so, what she would seek would be his death.

There would be no words to stop her, would not return, but wanted to keep hope.

He had helped her in her last mistake.

[...]

" Auch! He complained of pain as he felt the liquid on his wound, burning living skin.  
"If he had listened to me, soldier, he would have been healed a long time ago," I scold him, inspecting with his honey"colored eyes that bullet wound on his shoulder, a deep wound.

"General," he corrected, pouting with his mouth.

" You are still a soldier.

He watched the dark"skinned woman, trying to record each of her features.

The truth was that she was a very attractive woman, her hair slightly reddish made her stand out among the other nurses in the platoon, and it was incredibly fun.

And if he was sincere, it was clear that he was going to end up dead at any moment, he had only reached general by the death of his superior on the battlefield and why he was of the wisest, intelligence was important, but the aim more on the battlefield.

So what better way to die than with honor on the battlefield and in the arms of a terribly sexy nurse?

"You're unbelievable, General Lahiffe." She squeezed the wound, making a moan of pain come from his lips. "Let a wound like that with that rank begin to infect you, look!" ".

"Miss Alya, do not say that." She closed her eyes at the pain.

Yes, right now I was thinking about the consequences of her actions, she was suffering a thousand pains at her hands.

He thought, for a moment, that not having a girl in his bed for months was affecting him in the depths of his brain.

" Excuse me, but you're the one who does not take care of your own health, besides Ugh! Have you smelled your breath lately? She nodded, frowning.

Mens! They thought they are invincible.

He laughed, even though he suffered, it was incredibly fun.

" A doctor! " Someone shouted, entering the tent of nursing.

It was the smallest soldier physically in charge, Marin Cheng, who was carrying a soldier who had been transferred to not much from america.

Alya, who was making him suffer, moved away from his side to support the soldier, taking the free arm of the wounded and putting it on his shoulder, so with the joint effort they were able to climb onto a stretcher.

" What happened? She asked, opening the shirt of the blond unconscious.

"Surprise attack with snipers," he murmured, trying to keep his composure and making his voice a little hoarser.

The brunette began to feel the affected area, it was on the right chest and another bullet hit lower in the abdomen.

There had been no record points, but probably the pain had ended by knocking him down.

" Were they doing site inspection? " Asked the general in the distance, lying on the table and trying to get up a little.

"Yes, General," she said, waving his hands nervously.

" State of the enemy soldiers? ".

" Dead, sir.

He was a little surprised. Had that little soldier been able to murder an unknown number of attackers, with his wounded comrade?

None of the three in the tent said anything else, just let the nurse do her job, get the bullets out of the wounds, and begin healing.

It had been difficult for her, she thought it would be much more difficult to enter the army, but with the simple fact of showing an old French insignia of the First World War and sneezing a little, it was easy to reach a battalion that was beginning to do In front of the Italians, were rapidly approaching the point where his brother was supposed to be.

When she was given her first mission, she became nervous, but courageously she would do so, it would be a great help to begin to advance, moreover, the terrain was supposed to be free of enemies and had only made a stop to take energy and recover The wounded.

His companion, on the other hand, was someone who was quite excited to serve, and according to what he had told him on the way, he had been expecting that from the United States.

He was French, born in the capital that had been sent to the United States by his father as soon as the war had begun.

But he longed to serve his country, to defeat those who disturbed the peace that had been covering them for several years after the end of the great war.

So it was only a matter of time before he enlisted and asked for a shipment to the French battlefield.

And during that talk, they were caught in an ambush, three soldiers of the Italian army who, as it seemed, planned to destroy their camp.

But the sniper was not someone with much experience, had failed his first shot, giving notice to both soldiers.

The next shots had been directed toward her, but his companion, Adrien, pushed her, making the wounded him.

She felt adrenaline rush into her body, and she took her weapon, ending both their lives.

"I thought I was going to die." She heard him speak. She was sitting on the side of the table, watching him.

During the afternoon he had gone through fever and chills, so, feeling in debt, he stayed to watch his condition while his companions searched the perimeter for enemy soldiers.

"Thank you," I whispered, remembering that the General was asleep a few feet away. "For saving me," he added.

He smiled to see her, noting that the night had already fallen and that he had probably stayed with him all that time.

" To tell you the truth, I did not think it would hurt so much " Laughed a little " The boys made fun of me for fainting me by two simple gunshot wounds.

She smiled, well, in a way she was right.

"You've never been hurt, and neither have I, it's a new kind of pain."

A slight silence settled between them, but that was not a bother.

They met strangely well.

" You know? — When I was in America, I thought,— Maybe I'll be twenty — one at the base of Fort Bliss, "where I was, ready to fight, and now a few small wounds knocked me down. Way of mockery.

What he had taught her, to make fun of yourself would sometimes lessen the pain, for that, Marinette thought, that at that moment was having a bad time.

Maybe I was embarrassed.

" Not anyone risks his life to save a partner. You know? That's very brave, —he commented—, wincing at her face.

He watched her, wondering how his skin was so smooth and those big eyelashes.

— Maybe it's because I'm drunk,— she said, still looking at him.

" You did not take this morning, these sober Adrien ".

" I have not been sober since, maybe, October " Well, it was the first days of November, maybe I had been drinking at night with all the other soldiers while she was just sleeping " Last year ".

She laughed loudly, which to him sounded strangely harmonic.

— So you've had a hard time here in Alpine,— he said, trying to hold back his laughter.

He just watched her, immersed in his features.

Feeling for the first time in his life, confused.

" Marion " Adrien called her, making her silent " Who are you? ".

  
[...]

 

Opening the door, she held her breath.

In front of her was Ivan, his hair much shorter than he remembered and with a scar on his right eyebrow.

But something made his heart begin to pound with despair.

Marinette was not there.

" Juleka " He called for the third time, even though it was the first time she really listened to him " Where is Marinette? We have to leave Paris, now, the Germans come to occupy her and " I stop talking at the sight of Juleka's face completely pale.

Marinette was not there.

 

 


End file.
